La simulation de Christina
by Free Lookoom
Summary: Bon, c'est bien connu, je suis la reine des résumés (ironie puante) donc je vous propose : Voici un petit one shot sans prétention, qui se focalise sur Christina, et comment Eric lui a fait passer sa première simulation. Autant dire que c'est haut en couleurs !


_**Coucou, voilà un petit OS en français, que j'ai écrit pour me détendre et m'entraîner. Afin que vous ne soyez pas trop déstabilisé(e)s, je vous préviens que j'utilise à la fois le livre et le film pour cette petite fanfiction ! **_

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Divergent, ni ses personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Depuis qu'Eric l'avait suspendue dans le vide pour avoir abandonné, Christina était tourmentée par l'idée de ne pas réussir l'initiation. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez confiant, en tant qu'ancienne Sincère, elle le reconnaissait honnêtement. Faire face à un tel échec avait malmené son égo. Elle avait décidé dès lors, de tout faire pour être la meilleure, pour faire ses preuves et convaincre Quatre et Eric... surtout Eric, qu'elle pouvait le faire, et qu'elle allait le faire.

Chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, chaque fois qu'elle pensait les lettres qui le composaient, son sang frémissait, et elle fermait instinctivement les yeux, pour effacer de sa vision le visage dur et impitoyable du leader Audacieux. Elle sentait encore la pression de sa puissante poigne sur son avant-bras, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la jeter dans la Fosse. Elle sentait encore une vive douleur, comme marquée au fer par cet épisode. Néanmoins, elle n'en montrait jamais rien à personne. Personne ne devait savoir.

Pourtant, elle était là, à attendre son tour dans le couloir qui menait aux deux salles dans lesquelles ses compagnons affrontaient d'ores et déjà leurs peurs. Alors que Peter faisait le fier face aux Audacieux natifs, Tris et Christina échangeaient des regards inquiets. Tris était la seule à laquelle Christina parvenait à dévoiler ses sentiments. Quel comble pour une ancienne Sincère. La seule chose que les deux jeunes filles espéraient, étaient de ne pas passer avec Eric... Quatre n'était pourtant ni laxiste, ni franchement indulgent ou positif... Mais à choisir entre la peste et le choléra...

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. C'était la porte de la salle de simulation d'Eric. Un Audacieux natif qu'elles ne connaissaient pas en sortit. Il chancelait et peinait à marcher droit. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à leur paroxysme, et blanche comme un linge, il tituba la mâchoire tremblante jusqu'au siège le plus proche. Il s'y écrasa, et souffla, comme pour chasser un mauvais esprit de son corps. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? pensait Christina. Il n'y a pas une demi-heure, il semblait si confiant et déterminé, imbattable et d'ailleurs invaincu... Comment un Audacieux pareil pouvait être réduit à un état aussi pathétique...

"Christina" siffla Eric. La jeune femme se pétrifia littéralement sur place, son corps bloquant tout mouvement. Venait-il tout juste de l'appeler ? Christina lança un regard paniqué à Tris, et celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis hocha la tête, signe qu'elle faisait confiance à son amie pour réussir, et l'incitait à être courageuse. Ce petit échange muet entre les deux complices suffit à remettre Christina d'aplomb. Elle vit dans cette opportunité, la possible occasion de réhabiliter son image auprès du leader audacieux.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui, ou c'est pour demain ?" s'impatientait Eric, en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, elle ne devait être rien d'autre qu'une initiée pleurnicharde, dont la poltronnerie le répugnait. Christina se leva néanmoins de manière fière. Elle se tint droite, et avança vers la salle d'une démarche assurée et confiante. Aux antipodes de ses réels sentiments. Eric eut un petit rictus. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Il faut dire qu'il devait bien se moquer d'elle, avec son petit air fier, alors qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'intérieurement, elle tremblait comme une feuille morte. Lorsque Christina passa le seuil de la salle, elle fut surprise par les ténèbres de la pièce. Dans un noir quasi-total, une chaise longue semblable à celle de son test d'aptitude se trouvait au centre, avec à sa droite un système informatique plus complexe. Elle faillit sursauter en entendant Eric claquer la porte derrière elle.

"Bon, maintenant on ne rigole plus, bienvenue pour la deuxième étape" railla Eric, en tapant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur "Va t'asseoir" lui ordonna-t-il. Christina grimaça. Elle détestait les ordres, et être humiliée. Elle venait de recevoir un ordre par quelqu'un qui l'avait humiliée. Tout cela n'était pas de très bon augure. Mais elle ne dit rien, et s'exécuta. Elle s'installa sur la chaise froide de métal, et attendit qu'Eric lui donne les instructions. Elle l'entendit se lever de la chaise et s'approcher d'elle. Debout, il la surplombait en contre-plongée, ce qui dans l'obscurité presque nocturne de la pièce n'était pas des plus rassurants. Néanmoins elle ne fléchit pas, et essaya de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Alors, en gros je vais t'injecter un sérum particulier, et tu vas vivre une hallucination, comme pour le jour de ton test d'aptitude" commença-t-il à expliquer "sauf que là, il va s'agir de stimuler ta peur. Et le seul moyen pour toi, de sortir et d'échapper à l'hallucination est de réguler ton rythme cardiaque, de le calmer jusqu'à ce que ton pouls revienne à la normale. Des questions ?" S'interrompit-il brusquement, pour lui lancer ces deux derniers mots.

"Ça va durer combien de temps ?" lui demanda-t-elle assez insolemment.

"Le temps que ça prendra" répondit-il tout aussi sèchement. Ça valait bien la peine de lui demander si elle avait des questions, si c'était pour lui donner ce genre de réponses ! pensa-t-elle. Quel abruti fini.  
Eric, qui était retourné entrer quelque chose dans l'ordinateur, revint vers elle avec quelque chose dans la main, elle n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer ce que c'était. Il lui prit le menton, et souleva doucement la tête de la jeune fille. Christina fut surprise par son geste, depuis quand ménageait-il les jeunes initiés ? Mais ce qui surprit particulièrement Christina fut le bond que fit son cœur, cognant contre sa cage thoracique.

"Tu as déjà peur ?" ricana Eric, irritant profondément la jeune fille qui souffla bruyamment, et serra les poings. Eric eut un petit rire, et leva l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. C'était une seringue chargée avec ledit sérum stimulant la peur. La douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque l'épaisse aiguille traversa son artère jugulaire la prit au dépourvu. Elle eut un petit hoquet. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Eric avait été si doux en lui relevant la tête, c'était pour mieux contraster avec la douleur qu'elle ressentirait lors de l'injection. Une fois l'intégralité du liquide transmis, il recula, et posa des électrodes sur les tempes de la jeune fille.

"Le sérum devrait prendre effet dans moins d'une minute" prévint Eric.

"Pourquoi des électrodes ? Il ne s'agit pas simplement de faire face et baisser son rythme cardiaque ?" demanda Christina, perplexe.

"Haha" rit Eric "L'ordinateur sera relié à ton hallucination. Je pourrais donc assister à ton petit combat désespéré contre ta peur, autrement ce ne serait pas drôle !" Christina déglutit, tout en essayant de préserver un petit air hautain. Mais l'idée qu'Eric puisse voir dans son esprit, dans ses peurs et y lire comme dans un livre ouvert ne la réjouissait pas. La lutte psychologique qu'elle menait contre lui n'en serait que plus difficile.

Eric partit s'installer en face de l'écran, et attendit pour que l'hallucination commence. Christina pouvait distinguer son visage maintenant, il était éclairé par la lueur bleutée de l'écran. Il paraissait dur, cruel et impitoyable. Les nombreux piercings qui ornaient ses arcades et ses piercings labrets lui donnaient un air véritablement sauvage et peu commode. Avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Quatre avait expliqué une fois, qu'Eric venait de la faction des Erudits... En soit, cela justifiait pas mal de choses. Eric avait toujours eu une perspicacité et lucidité déconcertante, si bien que Christina avait parfois l'impression que tous ses efforts ne serviraient jamais à rien car lui seul savait vraiment ce qu'elle valait, ce dont elle était capable, et ce dont elle ne l'était pas.

Mais Christina fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un rond blanc aux bordures floutées qui emplissait sa vue au fur et à mesure. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Eric déclarer "Voyons voir ce dont tu es capable", avant de s'abandonner à l'hallucination. Elle eut tout d'abord l'impression de dormir. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, et à sa surprise ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. Une ville se construisait au fur et à mesure, les gratte-ciels s'élancèrent et les routes serpentaient et se dessinaient dans ce paysage urbain. Christina balaya l'endroit du regard. Personne n'arpentait les rues, pas un chat. Une bourrasque de vent vint la secouer, avant de s'élancer vers le haut, guidant le regard de la jeune fille vers le ciel. De gros nuages sombres venaient ternir l'atmosphère et l'ambiance devint vite lugubre.

Christina tourna sur elle-même, sentant la peur grandir en elle. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir peur ? Le vent montait, et se faisait de plus en plus violent et froid, balayant les détritus et prospectus qui jonchaient au sol. Christina décida de se réfugier dans un bâtiment, mais celui-ci était solidement fermé. Elle frappa aux fenêtres, mais personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur, l'immeuble était désert. Elle réitéra l'action sur une dizaine de bâtiments, courant de plus en plus vite, et s'essoufflant, la peur lui compressant la poitrine. La ville était déserte. Personne. Il n'y avait personne. Christina fut envahie par une soudaine panique, et sentit une boule se bloquer dans sa gorge. L'envie de pleurer la gagnait, elle voulait se recroqueviller et fondre en larmes, et arrêter d'exister le temps de revenir à la normale... Qu'est-ce qu'Eric devait se marrer, de la voir aussi pitoy...

Soudain, une réminiscence traversa Christina. Eric... Revenir à la normale. Elle était en pleine simulation ! Elle l'avait oublié ! Tout cela n'était que pur produit de son imagination, ce n'était pas réel... Mais même en se rappelant ceci, Christina ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Que devait-elle faire pour sortir de cette torture ? L'idée d'être ainsi abandonnée, d'être coupée de tout contact... Elle était là sa peur. Et pour y mettre fin, il fallait qu'elle reprenne son calme. Elle s'arrêta de courir, essoufflée. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, et s'assit sur ses talons. Elle baissa la tête, et respira profondément. Inspirer, expirer. Oublier ce qui était aux alentours. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

Et l'expérience de la peur se renouvela en crescendo morbide pour 7 autres scenarii, tous plus horribles et insurmontables les uns que les autres. Mais le huitième - qu'elle espérait le dernier - était particulièrement insoutenable. Il traitait de sa plus grande peur, sa hantise, le cauchemar qui venait la perturber jour et nuit. Christina et sa sœur jumelle avaient 16 ans, c'était il y a seulement quelques mois. Elles se promenaient dans le quartier des Sincères, arpentant les rues pavées à la sortie des cours. Sa sœur se comportait de manière assez étrange depuis quelques jours, Christina et elle parlaient de plus en plus rarement, et ne partageaient plus quantité de secrets, comme elles avaient pu le faire à un plus jeune âge. En fait, Marina - sa jumelle - n'était plus la même depuis leur test d'aptitude. Elle était devenue plus introvertie et renfermée, et Christina ne le supportait pas. Les jumelles partagent une relation si exceptionnelles, comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ?  
Christina sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, et s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait mortellement de ne pas avoir su déchiffrer sa sœur, de ne pas avoir su l'aider. Marina s'approcha de la jeune Christina, et lui murmura quelque chose.

"Christina... Je... Je... Je suis divergente" suffoqua Marina. Son interlocutrice se raidit, fronça les sourcils et étudia sa sœur jumelle.

"Tu... es... quoi ?" bredouilla Christina. Être divergente était dangereux. Très dangereux. La société les craignait, et Christina avait entendu dire que les divergents étaient traqués et même assassinés "en toute légitimité". Le rythme cardiaque de Christina accéléra; le pire restait à venir. Et en effet, à peine sa sœur et elle eurent continué sur quelques mètres, qu'une balle siffla dans la chevelure brune de Christina, et vint traverser l'épaule de Marina. La jumelle hurla de douleur, et sa sœur se précipita vers elle, mais de puissants bras la repoussèrent, l'écartant de sa sœur. Christina se débattait comme une bête, mais était totalement impuissante. Elle fut plaquée au sol, maintenue face contre terre par une botte militaire. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir deux hommes se jeter sur sa sœur, et lui injecter une seringue de sérum dans la jugulaire. Christina hurla, faible et au paroxysme de la frustration. Le corps de sa sœur retomba de manière raide au sol, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, Christina perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque, sentant une avalanche d'émotions, de haine, de frustration, de culpabilité et de rage l'envahir. Elle sentit son corps pris de violentes convulsions. Elle était étalée de tout son long au sol, gisant comme la plus impuissante des créatures, à quelques mètres du corps de sa sœur inanimé. Elle tenait de ramper, d'atteindre Marina, de la toucher, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était comme prise dans un sable mouvant de béton, qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir à moins de l'éloigner encore plus. Elle sentait son corps se faire aspirer, mais elle luttait de toutes ses forces. Sa sœur n'était qu'à quelques mètres...

"Calme-toi" ordonna une voix forte au loin. Mais Christina ne l'étendit pas, elle se lassait totalement submergée par ses émotions. Sa soeur était à nouveau morte devant ses yeux, et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

"Calme ton rythme cardiaque" reprit la voix, un peu plus forte et insistante. Christina avait maintenant le corps à moitié enseveli, elle ne pouvait plus mouvoir ses jambes, mais sa rage l'aveuglait, et elle s'obstinait. Le sang de sa sœur coulait entre les pavés, et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le corps de Christina, le cauchemar atteint son paroxysme. Elle baignait désormais dans le sang de sa sœur.

"Christina, c'est une simulation" rappela la voix. Elle se souvint alors d'Eric, d'Eric et des Audacieux, de l'initiation et de la simulation. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais sa poitrine convulsait toujours violemment, et elle peinait à respirer.

"Si tu ne te calmes pas rapidement, tu vas y rester" s'inquiéta presque Eric. Christina s'arrêta alors de bouger, s'abandonnant. A quoi bon ? Même si ce n'était qu'une simulation, Christina prenait conscience que la seule chose qui lui apportait de la détermination, était sa volonté de retrouver les assassins de sa sœur et de leur faire connaître le même sort. Même si elle s'entendait bien avec Tris et Will, rien n'avait assez de valeur pour lui insuffler un vouloir-vivre.

"Non !" hurla Eric "Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Réveille-toi, ne t'abandonne pas !" Christina avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'abandonnerait-elle pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver de pire ? Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa les ténèbres décider pour elle.

Elle sentit à nouveau ses membres inférieurs. Elle pouvait mouvoir ses jambes. Elle était comme assise sur une étendue froide et dure, un sol humide. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ce fut comme ne pas les ouvrir, puisqu'elle était plongée dans un noir total. Elle était seule, sans définition de temps, d'espace, sans aucune conception de matière, mis à part le fait qu'il y avait un sol. Son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale. La fraîcheur du lieu était agréable, et contribuait à détendre ses muscles fortement raidis et endoloris par les efforts d'il y a quelques secondes.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, d'une démarche paisible et stable, totalement normale. L'individu s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se redressa, et une fois à nouveau sur ses pieds, elle tendit le bras en avant pour toucher l'individu. Sa main rencontra immédiatement une masse musclée, que ses doigts parcoururent. C'était le torse d'un homme fort, d'environ une trentaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. Elle sentit l'individu respirer, son souffle chaud lui caressant le visage.

"Tu aurais pu y rester Christina" la réprimanda-t-il. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul quand elle entendit la voix résonner. Il s'agissait d'Eric. Que faisait-il là ? Serait-ce une nouvelle peur ? Pourtant elle n'était absolument pas en état d'alerte, elle était au contraire tout à fait à l'aise, voire rassurée... Ce qui n'était pas franchement normal en soit. Alors qu'elle fit de nouveau un pas en arrière, Eric lui saisit délicatement le poignet, et la ramena près de lui.

"Ne t'éloigne pas" continua-t-il "Je suis là pour t'aider" Christina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Eric, le leader impitoyable pouvait se montrer aussi réconfortant ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle se savait toujours dans la simulation, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? Mais bon, si tout cela n'était qu'une simulation, elle ne perdait donc rien à l'envoyer chier.

"C'est ça, depuis quand es-tu devenu un Fraternel ?" railla la jeune fille "Bon, maintenant abrège, et fais-moi peur, je commence à être fatiguée"

"Christina" reprit calmement Eric en posant une main solidaire sur l'épaule de la jeune fille "Nous sommes certes dans la simulation, mais c'en est fini pour les peurs" Il se rapprocha, et son leurs corps s'éclairèrent. Elle pouvait maintenant réaliser la proximité qu'ils avaient. Il se tenait debout, à quelques centimètres d'elle, dans ses vêtements habituels de leader audacieux. Elle avait son t-shirt légèrement déchiré, et les cheveux ébouriffés, dû à ses confrontations antérieures face à ses peurs. Mais Eric ne détestait pas ce petit côté sauvage qu'elle avait en elle, et qui ressortait particulièrement sur le moment. Il prit la joue de la jeune fille dans sa main gauche, mais elle recula.

"Aaah j'ai compris" déclara-t-elle "Tu vas me faire croire que tu m'aimes, ou un truc dans le genre, puis tu vas finir par limite essayer de me violer, c'est ça ? Pas très original, et pas très effrayant. En fait, je crois que ce n'est pas très effrayant, parce que c'est pour le coup vraiment peu réaliste, t'as vraiment rien d'un séducteur" railla-t-elle avant de continuer sur un ton nonchalant et blasé "Bon, mon rythme cardiaque est déjà bas, qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre pour passer à la prochaine ?"

"Christina. Je me suis connecté à ta simulation" expliqua Eric, ne prêtant en apparence pas attention aux propos acides de la jeune fille "Tu as fait quelque chose de très dangereux. Tu as abandonné, mais pas la simulation, ta volonté. Et il ne faut jamais abandonner ta volonté. Je l'avais remarqué face à Molly la dernière fois... " La jeune fille eut inconsciemment une petite grimace, qui fit prendre conscience à Eric l'impact réel de son geste. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de la déstabiliser, de lui faire peur et de la tester, mais il ne pensait pas que cela l'atteindrait autant. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait fait que le mépriser encore plus. Il aurait dû s'en contre-foutre, comme il le faisait habituellement, mais avec elle c'était différent.

"Tu as fini ta leçon ?" s'impatienta-t-elle.

"En abandonnant ta volonté en pleine simulation, tu aurais pu y mourir" reprit-il "Il aurait fallu que je t'injecte un sérum de décontamination, pour te faire vomir le sérum de simulation, ou alors il aurait fallu que j'intervienne violemment dans ta propre simulation, et crois-moi tu n'aurais pas aimé !"

"Comme si ça pouvait te faire quelque chose" lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

"Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ?" lui demanda soudainement Eric. Elle fut quelque peu déconcertée, personne ne lui avait jamais posée la question, en fait, personne n'avait jamais franchement remarqué son problème suicidaire. Elle soupira, sans répondre. Eric se rapprocha alors d'elle, la prit par les épaules, et la serra contre son torse, passant ses doigts dans l'épaisse tignasse brune de la jeune fille.

"Eric... Arrête, tu sembles trop réel" finit-elle par bredouiller, son cœur se mettant à battre anormalement.

"Christina" chuchota presque Eric, en soulevant le menton de la jeune fille de manière brutale, et à la fois langoureuse. Christina eut un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard gris si déstabilisant d'Eric.

"Je... Je... Je dois calmer mon rythme cardiaque, c'est ça ?" tentait-elle en vain de résoudre le mystère. Eric eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Fais face, et tu te réveilleras de la simulation de toute manière, le sérum n'a pas toute la vie devant lui dans ton sang" railla-t-il, en serrant la taille de la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci était fine, mais ses courbes étaient pourtant d'une extrême sensualité féminine, la sentir contre lui ne le laissait pas de marbre, bien au contraire, cela sollicitait d'incroyables sensations en lui.

"Ferme les yeux" lui conseilla-t-il. Christina leva un sourcil, en signe de surprise. Mais mise en confiance par Eric, elle s'exécuta. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de la belle initiée, et apporta son visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de la jeune fille. Il les embrassa tendrement, tentant de réprimer en lui l'incroyable pulsion de désir qui le parcourait. La jeune fille rouvrit subitement les yeux, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer ou se débattre, et pressa encore un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant maintenant à pleine bouche, et savourant le baiser passionné.

Christina fut très troublée par l'initiative de son leader, mais elle le fut bien plus, par les sentiments qu'il suscitait en elle. Quand il l'avait rapprochée de lui pour mieux l'embrasser, un courant électrique la fit frissonner de frustration et de désir. Elle ne pourrait pas contenir toutes ces émotions. Elle décida de répondre à l'offensive labiale d'Eric, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui caressant la nuque de sa main gauche. Elle l'entendit pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir à peine audible. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et sentit la langue du jeune homme rentrer dans sa bouche. Elle roula sa langue autour de la sienne, et ainsi s'embrassèrent-ils langoureusement.

Néanmoins, il en fallait plus. Et Eric en pensa visiblement de même. Il fit glisser ses grandes mains le long du dos chaud de Christina, et descendit jusqu'au fessier musclé de la jeune fille. Il attrapa ses cuisses, et la souleva contre lui. Elle répondit en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, leurs corps au paroxysme de la proximité, de l'intimité corporelle. Leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus entreprenants et brusques, de plus en plus animaux. La passion les embrasait et les rappelait à l'état sauvage.

Soudain, on tambourina à la porte, et Christina se réveilla de sa simulation, inspirant profondément. Elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Quatre hurler :

"Eric ? Tout va bien ? Il y a eu une coupure de courant dans tout le système, et ça viendrait de ton ordinateur !"

Eric... Ce prénom fit frémir Christina. Elle venait de partager une simulation torride avec lui, et qui aurait pu aller bien plus loin si elle n'avait pas été interrompue... Mais... Et Eric ? Elle ne savait plus que croire, quelle était la réalité... était-il venu oui ou non la chercher dans sa simulation ? Elle eut un soudain coup de panique. Et si... Elle venait simplement de vivre une espèce de rêve érotique, et qu'Eric avait assisté à tout son fantasme devant l'écran...

"Ouais, c'est bon ! Juste une p'tite emmerde, mais c'est fini" cria Eric en retour à Quatre. Christina se pétrifia. Il était juste à côté d'elle, sur une chaise, et avait des électrodes reliées aux siennes, et au système. Alors... Tout cela avait été bien réel ?  
Eric se leva lourdement, il retira ses électrodes puis fixa la jeune fille d'un regard suspicieux. Puis finalement, il se pencha vers elle, lui retira les électrodes, lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Il eut un petit sourire en se redressant :

"La prochaine fois, je m'assurerai que Quatre fasse joujou avec la pète-sec"

**THE END  
**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si je reconnais que c'est pas très fameux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, me faire part de vos préférences, de ce que vous avez aimé ou pas dans ce one-shot, ou pour me faire des suggestions, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques :D  
Bonne journées à toutes !  
**


End file.
